to me your never change
by youralwaysmine
Summary: kim is still in love with sugar but wont leave her current girlfriend saint for sugar.. ups and downs..true story


****

A/N i own nothing but Andy. first time writing so please be nice comments much appreciated

**true story happened to me :(**

The Dates 9Th march 2020, nothing could have gone any worse then i planned 9 years ago, your properly thinking what are you talking about well today i probably lost someone who means something to me rather then nothing. Someone who thinks i never loved them, ill stop rambling on and take you back. 

It all started when i was at work approx about 3 months into work i started getting close to this girl her name maria sweet AKA sugar she was curvy not a bad way a good way, her looks were omg amazing blue eyes black hair the most cutesiest dimples i have ever seen, i no your probably thinking dimples are dimples but not hers they stood out so much even more when she smiled

"erm kim you there" ahh im day dreaming again why cant i stop thinking about her for "sorry Saint yea just off in la la land" i reply back knowing whats next "your thinking about sugar again aint you kim" sh*t i new it i new she would catch on, before you ask Saint is my current girlfriend we live together and she knows everything that happened between me and sugs "baby no I'm not I'm sorry i was thinking about the decorations in here for your birthday" excuses once again. But Saint walked out the room so didn't hear...

where was i... yes that's right her dimples amazing everything about her was amazing if she could read my mind and about me talking about her dimples she would have a smile on her face that would light up the room but inside saying f**k off, ha she did make me chuckle. You see she was that type off girl you would look at and think "too pretty to be straight" but i was wrong she was bisexual well i say was shes now with some dude called Andy, i have to admit when i was with sugar i was always jealous off him she went to college with him nearly everyday so saw him more then me you see as i stated before she is a gorgeous girl could have anyone she likes.

About 9 years ago i was that lucky person to say that kim was mine she was my girlfriend another insider im gay totally gay and fell in love with my best mate sugar but i didnt think she loved me back to start with, i had a bad time with some other girl that liked me i didnt like her but she liked me alot i would always tell sugs what i felt and all my problems she was always there to listen to me and i couldnt have been more thankful for that she was like my gem. But everything changed

_**FLASH BACK**_

"ahh i had this feeling to kiss her and just no i don't no what to do sugs"  
"you actually wanted to kiss her"  
"i don't no just had the feeling" hmm something is changing in her facial expression whats wrong with her "what if i.. actually no don't worry" hmmm ay what she mean "what you mean if you what?"  
she starts to walk off"nothing its ok nothing" why is she laughing to herself i don't get it

i look at my watch to see what the time is 2:30 her lun..ahhh my phone vibrated in my pocket hmmm who is it

(pull out phone)

**what if i had thoughts about kissing you? :/ xx**

my eyes pop out my head as i re read the message in my head ... what if i had thoughts about kissing you... hmm is she joking about it though well only one way to find out

**oh rele and whys that? xx**

i type back fast and carry on with my work when i feel my phone go off

**yea i dont no but its wrong you got a gf :/ xx  
**

**hmm she does have a point but still xx  
**

**whos to say you cant kiss me :P xx**

yes i no im bad but tbh if i got told i have to cheat on my girlfriend with someone else i work with i would choose her over everyone, i carry on working when i could hear someone walking behind me i look around and shes there looking at me with a "you cheeky cow" look on her face may i add she looks cute i just look at her and laugh

"its not funny you cant say that to me"  
"why cant i say it" i say smiling while biting my tongue cheeky smile on my face some would say we were flirting right now so what "coz you have a girlfriend you cant say that" we just laugh and she walks off

all through out the day i give sly remarks teasing her till we finished work. She has been texting me all night flirting here and there but also having serious conversations.. ok who am i kidding we flirted.

ooo text who is it from.. oh should have guessed

**soo we going out Monday yea? xx**

**yeh sure thing :D gonna try kissing me :P xxx**

**haha you wish Kimmy xx**

**haha no i think ur find you wish ;) xx**

**ok well what would you do if i kiss you on monday? xx**

**hmm dunnno kiss you back maybe :P xx  
**

the texting stopped after that messages i thought i pushed it too far but we carried on talking Monday came around for some reason i was nervous i don't no if it was because i had started to think about her kissing me or just because it was first time i was going to see sugs outside off work

i text her to make sure she still coming

**hey you! you still coming to meet me? xx**

**hey. yea ill be there at 3 that ok? xx**

**yea thats cool see you soon xx  
**

then next thing is were standing outside in the cold i was too busy looking at her ok checking her out i admit she was looking gorgeous i was showing her how i just hugged my work mate as we got told that they will "leave you alone" it was a friendly hug

"oooo has sugar gone all shy" im winding her up shes gone all red bless her "ohh f**k off you" haha we both laugh

couple minutes later after she calms down and hugs me.. okk shes looking dead in my eyes

"just say yes ok" huh what "ermm yes"

**A/N so what you all think**

**comments are welcome please recommend and rate please many thanks**


End file.
